This invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a length of flexible tubing onto a component part. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for securing a length of flexible I.V. tubing to a component in an I.V. set without the use of solvents, the method employing a uniform stretching of the tubing, a freezing thereof and a placement of the tubing on the component part after which the tubing is allowed to return to room temperature. The method and apparatus results in an attachment which is more secure than one normally effected utilizing a solvent.
In the assembly of an I.V. administration set, it is common practice to attach a length of flexible tubing to a component in the set such as a filter, needle adapter or a drip chamber. By placing the tubing in a solvent for the tubing and while in a partially dissolved state, the tubing is fitted onto the component and the solvent will then effect a fusing of the surfaces of the tubing and the commodity. A problem which arises in utilizing a solvent bond is the possibility of some residual solvent vapor remaining in the I.V. set, if not properly primed prior to administration. Another problem in utilizing a solvent-type bonding of this type is that an extra step must be taken during the procedure in order to remove excess solvent as well as the problem in attempting to force-fit a slightly smaller diameter tubing over a commodity which has a slightly larger external diameter.
One solventless method for securing a component to flexible tubing employs jaw members to expand the tubing with a portion of the component being placed in the expanded tubing. Placement of the component is through the center of the expanded jaws.
The prior art does not provide a method of solventless sealing of flexible tubing to a component which will afford a secure fitment of the tubing to the commodity and do so in a manner which requires few materials and a minimum amount of cost. Those apparatus which do not employ solvents and utilize jaws to expand the tubing have created problems in effecting a nonuniform stretching of the tubing. This is caused by the jaws opening in a nonparallel or duck-bill type movement, thus creating a greater stretching of the tubing at the mouth of the jaws than at the inner end.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing a length of flexible tubing to a commodity without the use of a solvent. Other advantages are a method and apparatus for solventless sealing of flexible tubing to an I.V. component which affords consistently good sealing between the tubing and the component, effects a sealing between a length of flexible tubing and the components such that it is adapted to a fast and efficient operation, accomplishes a securing of polyvinylchloride tubing to a rigid plastic component without the introduction of an additive component; and a method and apparatus for placing a length of I.V. tubing on an I.V. component which does not appreciably add to the cost of the set.